


Blame it on the stars

by Trashire



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, painful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashire/pseuds/Trashire
Summary: “Can you see those?” Iwashi asked, pointing at two constellations in the sky. “They’re Perseus and Andromeda. One of the couples with-”“- the most ridiculous stories ever.” Miyuki finished his sentence, as he had heard about the hero and the chained lady several times. “But they’re forever with us, in the stars. Fuck them.”Iwashi laughed, naturally. “Which is why I want you to ignore them, and instead look at those two tiny dots together in between them. They have a better love story.”





	

It was a regular night for Miyuki, leaning down in bed while scrolling through his streaming website for a decent unwatched film. There was nothing particularly outstanding about the constellation patterns adorning the dark skies in that moment, but he had the urge to go stargazing. Partially because there were no good, fresh films, but mostly because getting outside to feel the cool night breeze collide against his body while figuring out constellation patterns would remind him of Iwashimizu.

They had finally gotten together in their third year of high school, in the midst of confusion over college applications. It had been a very, very starry night, in which they walked around the lonely coast next to a nearby harbour holding hands, _just like bros_. Miyuki could remember it vividly.

“What’s your first option?” Iwashi had asked, suddenly. He had been facing the blurry area in which the skies and seas merged, seemingly distracted. 

“I’m not sure yet.” Miyuki had replied, his eyes focused on the skies solely. “But it’s most likely I’ll stay in Kanagawa.”

“Good. I don’t think I’m leaving, either. But a part of me still wants to take the Tokyo scholarship, you know?”

In that moment, Miyuki had turned to face Iwashi directly. He was used to being extremely direct, even playful sometimes, but what he wanted to question wasn’t the simplest of tasks. Which is why it took a couple of steps further for him to break the silence.

“Tell me you’ll continue to pursue rugby in college, even in Tokyo.” 

Iwashimizu’s eyes unfocused from the sea-sky boundary and lowered into the floor. “Will you?”

Once again, it took Miyuki a couple of seconds to be able to form a coherent answer. Yes, of course he would continue to play rugby, it was basically his  _ life.  _ But he didn’t exactly know whether he could stand academics mixed in with the sport  _ and  _ the possibility of not meeting up with Iwashi frequently enough. Online chatting wouldn’t satisfy him.

“I want to play rugby alongside  _ you _ , like in middle school.” 

Miyuki was happy for his best friend, he really was. The fact that one of the best universities in the country had offered him a scholarship for his rugby skills was amazing, and he was really proud. But,  _ still _ , he felt himself getting sad, and even wanting to cry, whenever he started analising his life without Iwashi in his life. Since they had taken separate paths in high school, Miyuki had somehow hoped that college would reunite them.

But, of course, the best thing wasn’t always what he wanted.

“Me too, Miyuki-kun.” Iwashi finally replied, after a few seconds. They now made eye-contact, while blushing intensely. The impossibility to hide their feelings was made evident all the time, yet the time in which both could be ready to  _ accept  _ it was yet to come. “I want to play rugby alongside you, which is why I didn’t take the scholarship just yet. When we get together and form a team is just… the best feeling ever.”

For some reason, this broke Miyuki’s heart a little bit.  _ So precious. _ He didn’t want to make it seem as if he were manipulating Iwashimizu to stay in Kanagawa, but he really,  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him. 

And since he wasn’t the type to hold back, he did it.

At first, Miyuki’s lips were met with a shy gasp from Iwashi. Soon afterwards, however, Iwashi let go of that nervousness to open up space for Miyuki’s tongue to play around, in a soft caressing motion. They didn’t let go of each other’s grip around their hands, instead, tightening it. Of course, by obligation of nature, Miyuki had been standing on the tips of his feet during the whole kissing.

Even it had been quite dark, the starry skies clearly winked at them from above while the wind high-fived their bodies ever so gently, both in approval. But now Miyuki was worried about it. Sure, he had sort of confessed his most ‘well-kept’ secret, but he had done so in the least appropriate of times.

“Sumiaki, go to Tokyo.” Miyuki had insisted, once he no longer stared into Iwashi’s eyes. “Don’t waste the opportunity. But, now you know, when you come back, your friends, your family and your boyfriend will be here.”

_ Boyfriend?  _ Now that seemed rushed, even for Miyuki. Iwashi didn’t seem to become too altered by this new noun to describe him, but his cheeks lit up even brighter. It almost seemed as if he,  _ too,  _ wanted to cry.

“Miyuki-kun…”

“I mean, we can still play rugby together! I’ll become the new Taira and ask Keijo’s coach to hold more practice matches with JinKou!”

“I…” Iwashi looked like he was just about to jump into a pot from embarrassment, and Miyuki couldn’t find him more adorable. “I had been waiting for that.”

Now it was Miyuki’s turn to be shocked. He didn’t know how to properly react, whether to smile and be cheerful for the fact that  _ yayy Sumiaki likes me back!  _ or to cry and get depressed for the fact that  _ shit, this is actually happening, but Sumiaki is leaving for Tokyo and now I’ll have to wait four entire years more, stupid me, I should’ve acted sooner. _ Because absolutely no-one else would be surprised, everyone knew what these two had going on that wasn’t limited to a simple friendship. Except for themselves, surely.

“Can you see those?” Iwashi asked, pointing at two constellations in the sky. “They’re Perseus and Andromeda. One of the couples with-”

“- the most ridiculous stories ever.” Miyuki finished his sentence, as he had heard about the hero and the chained lady several times. “But they’re forever with us, in the stars. Fuck them.”

Iwashi laughed, naturally. “Which is why I want you to ignore them, and instead look at those two tiny dots together in between them. They have a better love story.”

For a couple of seconds, Miyuki kept staring at those tiny dots. He had never paid any particular attention to them, but now that Iwashi had mentioned them, they shone brighter than any other star. Once more, he felt the need to cry, but instead drowned out his feelings into a tight hug on his much taller best friend/boyfriend.

To his surprise, Iwashi raised his cheeks gently, landing a kiss onto his forehead. This made Miyuki feel so internally ravished that he held even tighter onto Iwashi’s waist.

“Let me guess, those two are together right now, but tomorrow they might not.”

“No. I want you to close your eyes and send your messages to those stars anytime you want to talk to me, I’ll be notified of them all.”

That was so cheesy yet so pure Miyuki wasn’t sure what to do first. He finally settled for letting his grip on Iwashi go and then looking up at those stars for what appeared to be a minute.

“Did you receive the message?”

“Yes, I did. And yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Miyuki had no time to think if the stars could actually communicate with humans and it wasn’t some sort of twisted work out of Iwashi’s imagination or if it was  _ that  _ much of a coincidence. His hands were already running all over his boyfriend’s chest,  _ his boyfriend’s muscular chest,  _ while his lips found their way onto his own simultaneously. The soft kisses intertwined with playful tongue interventions sent pleasant electricity through his entire body.

_ Fuck. _

“And, you don’t need to worry over my decision.” Iwashimizu assured him, a few minutes after they had resumed their stroll along the coast, smiling gently now that his cheeks had returned to their usual colour. “With what you’ve said, it’s already taken.”

So, that night, the regular night with the uneventful skies and the lack of fresh films, Miyuki felt the urge to go stargazing. Just to feel the light breeze hit his body and the stars blink at him, to have a little bit more Iwashi in his life.

College would begin in a few weeks, so Miyuki had to enjoy as much as he could before new work interrupted his mostly laid-back lifestyle. 

And, obviously, enjoying meant more Sumiaki.

Miyuki turned off his laptop, shoving it aside. As he made his way out of his apartment, forgetting to take a coat with him, he thought of how wonderful it would be to play rugby with grown-ass Iwashimizu, showing all those seniors that the freshmen could bring a lot more to the table than expected.

Once he was outside, he took a seat in the stairs of the front porch of the building, tilting his head up to look for those two stars. The brightest, messenger stars. 

_ I wish you were here right now, well, perhaps not here, but in my bed. To cuddle and kiss and maybe bang, but you know, mostly cuddle and kiss.  _

As if he had just cast a spell, Miyuki could do nothing more than watch as a large figure appeared in front of his eyes, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

“You’re so impatient, Miyuki-kun.” Iwashi commented, lifting the bag he was carrying. “The messages from the stars are only for important issues! I just stopped by the store to buy that tea you wanted to try and some cookies, sorry for the wait.”

Using all of that energy of his, Miyuki stood up almost in a jump, properly kissing Iwashi for almost a minute. As it turns out, his boyfriend wasn’t planning to leave Kanagawa anytime soon, after he realised his maximum potential could be achieved with Miyuki as a partner in the same team. The good thing was that a university actually offered to give them  _ both  _ sports scholarships, and the choice had become immediately obvious.

“Thanks. But, sorry, Sumiaki, I found no good films at all.”

“Then we can re-watch old rugby matches?”

As soon as Iwashimizu suggested that, Miyuki’s eyes lit up with so much energy it was almost scary, Even if he was smaller, he pulled Iwashi back into  _ their  _ apartment, kissing him passionately against the door once it was violently closed. 

“I love you so much.  _ So. Fucking. Much. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, my plan was to write something filthy and this turned out. It's so corny and cheesy I can't even, sorry.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought! And please, if you see any typos and such, tell me, since I haven't proofread this yet and I should probably go to bed now hahaha... :D


End file.
